


Raspberry Beret

by DrivvenWrinth, FairyNiamh



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Rimming, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrivvenWrinth/pseuds/DrivvenWrinth, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haku tells his best friend all about the inticing young man he meets. Songfic We don't own the song or the lyrics. Raspberry Beret by Prince</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raspberry Beret

Haku sat at his computer desk. The black screen in front of him beckoned him. He pulled up his instant messenger program and smiled when he saw that foxyblondboy was on. He had to tell somebody about his day, he just had to.

boy2pretty: Hey

foxyblondboy: 'bout damn time!

boy2pretty: Wad'ya do today?

foxyblondboy: Slept, U?

boy2pretty: You aren't gonna believe me.

foxyblondboy: Try me.

Haku started typing like a mad man. His best friend didn't have to wait long, as his hands flew over the keys. Haku closed his dark eyes and groaned as he remembered it.

boy2pretty: You know I've got that job at the five and dime? Working part time for Maito Gai... He's told me several times that he didn't like my kind, 'cause I'm a 'bit to leisurely'.

foxyblondboy: That guy is a lunatic! Don't see how you can work for him.

boy2pretty: LOL Can't really remember, but it seems, I was doing something. Something close to nuthin', but different than the day before.

foxyblondboy: I need your job. :p

Haku worked three or four days a week at the little corner store. His friend Naruto, aka foxyblondboy, was a waiter at a gay bar called the Pink Tulip Bar. They didn't get to see a lot of each other, so they talked via IM most of the time.

Haku's boss, Maito Gai didn't care for him much. Haku was a shirker. In that man's view, if you weren't giving you're all in everything and doing it cheerfully, you were a bum. Haku was fine with that. He did just enough to get by.

Gai kept him around, because he brought the young women in to shop. Haku was something beyond handsome, not quite gorgeous, or at least not how you thought of the word in reference to men. No, Haku had long since accepted that he was pretty. He was fine with that too.

All those female customers knew he was gay. That just seemed to make him even more interesting to them. It made him chuckle.

boy2pretty: That's when I saw him. Oh man, how I saw him! He walked in through the out door.

foxyblondboy: O.o

An image flooded his mind and he groaned. The slender red head slipped in past the last customer as they exited. His pale skin contrasted nicely with the tight black low rise jeans, hugging his hips, just right. A thin strip of pale flesh was just visible between them and the hem of the equally tight dark purple T-shirt. The red hair was shocking, especially with that beret sitting, tilted on top of his head.

boy2pretty: He wore a raspberry beret. The kind you'd find in a second hand store.

As he typed, Haku thought to himself. 'And if it was warm, he wouldn't wear much more.'

foxyblondboy: A beret? Really?? Sounds like he was stuck in the 80's! XD

Haku didn't respond right away. His breath caught when he remembered those pale green eyes, rimmed in kohl, like some desert harem girl. The odd young man had roamed the store absently, looking at different things. He steadfastly ignored Haku. He'd pick something up with a delicate alabaster hand, then set it back down, uninterested. Haku watched him as he slowly made his way the where the brunette was standing.

boy2pretty: I realized I was staring at him, so I pretended to straighten the shelves. It was weird. I don't usually go for the type. Small almost frail looking, ya know. And...

foxyblondboy: Nope not your type...

boy2pretty: He's Goth or Emo or Punk, whatever. His eyebrows were so light... You couldn't see 'em. And he had on eyeliner!!!

foxyblondboy: .....dude.... I thought you hated that type. You're always going on and on about how whiny they are.

boy2pretty: Oh, and he had a tattoo. ON HIS FOREHEAD!! It's oriental and a deep red color. It's so weird, but I wanted him the first minute I saw him.

foxyblondboy: You're not even listening to me are you? :(

Haku closed his eyes and remembered the way it felt when that hot body had slid in front of his. The red head was reaching for something on a high shelf in front of Haku. He slid his body between Haku and the shelf without a word and stretched upward. He'd arched his back as he'd stretched, pushing his firm little ass right into Haku's crotch. Haku groaned at the memory and heat washed through his body echoing his response at the time.

boy2pretty: My hands moved on their own. Man, I grabbed his hips and held his ass pinned against me. I knew he could feel my half hard dick even through my loose jeans, but I just didn't care.

foxyblondboy: There is a limit to how much I need to know... really....

boy2pretty: Then the little tease! He wriggled against me. He WIGGLED! He turned and looked at me with the biggest greenest eyes I've ever seen. Built like he was he had the nerve to ask me if I planned to do him any harm...

foxyblondboy: o.0

Haku smiled, remembering how he'd pulled that ass tighter against himself and whispered in the dainty ear. "Come on."

boy2pretty: My shift was over so I put him on the back of my bike and we went ridin', down by old man Johnson's farm.

foxyblondboy: You never take me on your bike! T.T I hope he knows what a lucky bastard he is.

They stopped near the fence by the barn. Now overcast days never turned him on but... 'Something 'bout the clouds and him just mixed.'

boy2pretty: He wasn't too bright, but when he kissed me. I knew he knew how to get his kicks.

foxyblondboy: So what should I call him? Raspberry Boy? Or Raspberry Beret?! Raspberry Blow?

boy2pretty: ;) Yeah that, 'cause he wore that raspberry beret even when he didn't wear much more... Oh and I found something new.

boy2pretty: Rain sounds so cool when it hits the barn roof. And the horses wonder who you are.

foxyblondboy: 0.0 Alrighty then!

Haku'd pushed his bike into the barn when the rain really started to pour down. The red head was leaning against the door frame looking at him through half lidded eyes. "What now?" The man asked Haku in a steady voice.

Stalling Haku had taken his ponytail holder out and was combing through the dark silk with his long fingers. "Don't know..." He'd begun, still thinking.

boy2pretty: He walked up to me. His hips swaying just a little. His eyes were so deep and dark and the look on his face was hard to read. He pulled my hand from my hair and kissed my palm.

The heated look in those eyes was readable then and Haku's pants tightened painfully as a pretty pink tongue reached past parted lips and lapped at the sensitive skin of his palm.

boy2pretty: "No point in fixing it yet." He said as he curled into my arm. He was still licking and suckling at my palm. We were back in our original position, with his ass against my crotch.

foxyblondboy: Oh fuck... here you go again...

foxyblondboy: Wait! You topped didn't you?! You never top!

boy2pretty: I looked down his front and those tight black jeans were soaked! They were so low, I could just see the first few red curls, leading down... He was hard. The wet material outlined his erection perfectly.

foxyblondboy: *face palms* Oh man!

boy2pretty: I don't know what came over me! I reached around with my other hand and he moaned, he moaned so prettily. He pushed into my hand and moaned like a total bottom.

Green eyes looked up at him and the sweet mouth he'd only kissed once and gasped. "Oh please."

Haku groaned and squeezed harder. "What's your name baby?" He'd asked.

"Nnngh, Gaara." The red head had groaned. "Feels good." He whimpered as Haku unzipped the wet jeans and freed his erection from the constricting material.

Haku ground himself against Gaara's tempting ass. He wanted something he'd never really wanted before. He wanted to plough his cock between the firm cheeks of this sexy red head's ass. Haku wanted to top. He wanted it very badly.

foxyblondboy: Gaara huh? Never heard the name before. This isn't fair you know... it's like.... holding water just out of reach to a dying man.

Haku grinned at his friend.

boy2pretty: I've never been one to talk dirty. It always felt weird when I tried, but with him, it was different.

"Is this pretty dick hard for me Gaara?" Haku asked as he snaked his other hand under the wet purple t-shirt and began caressing a pert nipple. Haku gave Gaara's erection another squeeze and the red head cried out in pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes!" That red head was thrown back against Haku as the slim back arched and the slender hips bucked upward.

"Can you feel mine?" Haku asked as he held Gaara firm against his body.

Gaara groaned needfully. "Yes."

"Do you want it? Do you want it inside you Gaara?" His voice caressed the man's name as he tormented the almost delicate body in his arms.

Gaara blushed prettily and exclaimed. "Ye..Yes! Oh fuck yes, I do!"

Haku propelled him towards an empty stall.

boy2pretty: Once we were inside I spun him around to face me.

foxyblondboy: So you actually looked at his face?

Haku pulled the red head into a fierce kiss, before stepping away from the breathless young man. He returned a moment later with a horse blanket. Haku flipped the thing over the large pile of straw in the center. The horse in the next stall kicked the wall and snorted loudly. Gaara jumped in terror.

boy2pretty: I don't think he's used to horses.

foxyblondboy: Doesn't sound like it...

boy2pretty: I grabbed him when he wasn't looking and pulled him down on top of me.

foxyblondboy: Wait.... I thought you topped?!

boy2pretty: Damn it Naruto! Wait for it. Jeez!

foxyblondboy: LOL Gomen.

boy2pretty: He looked surprised for a minute. But he recovered quick enough.

Gaara's eyes were huge as he lay against Haku's chest. The man was so quiet. "I'm Haku." He told his quiet lover in a soft voice as the thunder started to rumble. The storm was moving in quickly now. Gaara's expression didn't change. Haku smirked as he leaned up to nip those red lips. "Thought you'd wanna know who's name to scream in a bit." He murmured before his tongue slipped out to sooth the spot he'd bitten.

boy2pretty: His eyes got really big for a minute and then they got real narrow, like he was thinking something naughty or evil.

foxyblondboy: ROFL Were you scared?!

boy2pretty: Nope, just so turned on it hurt!

Gaara shifted so that he was sitting up, straddling Haku's waist. Haku's hands rose to the slender waist and then slid under that sexy purple shirt. Gaara arched into his touch as he slowly explored the expanse of skin beneath the front of that shirt. When the exploring fingers grazed the raised contour of each nipple, Gaara groaned. When Haku pinched and rolled one nub between his fingers, Gaara cried out. "Fuck yes!"

boy2pretty: I knew I'd found a serious 'on' button. I played with his hard little nipples 'til he was panting. The only things coming out of his pretty mouth were curses and moans.

foxyblondboy: You should stop... really... for my sake and yours...

boy2pretty: If he'd been in my lap, doing all that squirming and rocking, I might have cum in my pants. I was close anyway. He looked so hot and fuck... so needy. AND I didn't even have his clothes off yet!

foxyblondboy: Man, you know you're turning me on with this shit! It's just not right!

boy2pretty: LOL Me 2!

foxyblondboy: Yeah but from the sounds of it you got something more than just a hard on!

Haku closed his eyes and replayed it all. His hands sliding back to Gaara's waist as the man got control of himself again. "You are so fucking pretty. You know that gorgeous?" Haku's voice had a breathy quality to it as he praised the man he was so desperate to fuck.

The green eyes opened half way and regarded him in a solemn way that almost overrode the needy heated flush in their depths. "I wanna see more of you. A lot more." Haku murmured as he began to lift the hem of that purple shirt, sitting up as he did so. "Show me all of you." He demanded more forcefully than he'd intended. Gaara shivered and groaned at the tone.

boy2pretty: Hot buttons 2 & 3\. He liked being talked to and he liked being told what to do.

foxyblondboy: Gotta say this. This is so not like you.

boy2pretty: I know man, I know. But fuck! He was so hot and so pretty. Pale skin, slender almost dainty looking. Green eyes and red hair... Fuck! I want him again! I really do!

foxyblondboy: Dude, you're screwed. ROFL

Thunder boomed and the lightning flashed. Gaara reached down and stilled Haku's hands. The red head pushed the brunette onto his back again gently, but firmly. Then Haku got a front row seat for one of the best shows he'd ever seen. Gaara stood up, standing right over him. The red head stepped out of his boots quickly. Gaara gripped the hem of that purple shirt and slowly lifted it up. The lightning flashes made it seem like an old fashioned movie. There was no sound over the booming of the thunder as Gaara slipped the shirt over his head, without dislodging his beret. The material slid down off of the moon white arms and Haku could feel himself salivating. The pants were next.

Haku slipped his hand inside a pocket in his jeans, just to re-affirm that the foil packets and the little bottle were still in there. They were. He had palmed the condoms and the little bottle of lubricant as he pushed Gaara towards the back door and his bike. He hadn't been sure how this would all pan out, but a gay man without condoms and lube was a truly awful thing.

Gaara didn't miss the motion. The green eyes flicked to the pocket Haku's hand had just vacated. His face gave no indication either way of how he felt about it.

Pale thin fingered hands rested on the waistband of already opened pants. Gaara only waited another moment before revealing himself completely to Haku. He pushed the pants and briefs down over his hips, letting Haku see that he was a natural red head. Haku was actively drooling then. Before the jeans reached his knees, Gaara turned on one foot, putting his back to Haku. As he pushed the wet material lower, he bent over. The rest of him was revealed to the panting man behind him.

Haku couldn't take it. He couldn't wait anymore. He grabbed Gaara around the waist and tossed him onto the horse blanket. "Damn it! You are just too fucking pretty Gaara!" He roared over the thunder as he stripped the wet jeans off the other man's ankles. "I have to have that ass. It has to be mine!" Gaara arched back against him, making his feelings known. 'Less talk, more action!'

boy2pretty: You know how I feel about rimming...

foxyblondboy: Duh! You go on and on about how gross it is.

boy2pretty: Yeah, well. Get it over with.

foxyblondboy: What? *clueless here*

boy2pretty: The 'I told you so'

foxyblondboy: No fucking way!!! ROFL Dude, you suck. Or lick as the case may be! *dying laughing, really*

boy2pretty: :p

foxyblondboy: Um, yeah, that's usually how you start, with a tongue sticking out. >:)

boy2pretty: You wanna hear the rest or not?

foxyblondboy: You may proceed 'sir rims a lot' :D

Haku was blushing and rolling his eyes at his friend. He didn't regret it though. Gaara had looked so pretty arching moaning for him, with that self conscious blush across those pale cheeks. He couldn't hear Gaara's moans over the thunder, but it didn't matter. He watched as the red head threw his head back, mouth open wide in cries of ecstasy.

boy2pretty: He came for me Naruto. Just my hand on his cock, and my tongue in his ass. He came so hard, he almost passed out. It was my first time too! Fuck, I felt like 'the man'. Ya' know?

foxyblondboy: I'm still shocked that you did that, and to some guy you'd just met. O.O

boy2pretty: If you'd seen him, you'd understand.

Gaara was still dazed when Haku crawled up that pale body; kissing and licking his way. When Haku took a pert little nipple into his mouth Gaara arched up into him.

boy2pretty: He was so responsive. He acted like I was some sex god. It was amazing, addictive. I want more. I really do.

He kissed Gaara's cheek so tenderly. The thunder was dying down. Gaara heard him whisper. "Sorry raspberry baby. I'm not done with you yet. Gotta have you. Gotta fuck you now. Cum for me again baby. Cum for my dick this time."

Gaara moaned wantonly and wrapped his legs around Haku's waist, locking the ankles together behind the strong back. "Please, please, please." The red head begged. Haku didn't make him ask again.

"Let me stretch you baby. Open those sexy legs and let me at you." Gaara complied with a whine. Haku had already pushed his pants down and covered his needy erection with a condom. All that was needed now, was some careful stretching. He was glad he'd insisted. Gaara was sinfully tight. Haku was sure he would have hurt his sexy, needy red head if he'd taken him unprepared. He was quick, but thorough. Gaara egged him on with desperate pleas. Haku was drunk off the sounds. He'd never been with someone who wanted him so openly.

When he set his cock against Gaara's stretched, lubed hole; he'd intended to go slow. Gaara had other plans. Those slender legs wrapped around Haku's waist again and the red head forced himself down on Haku's throbbing cock.

"HOLY SHIIIITTT! What the fuck?!" Haku screamed as he was encased in an ass so tight it was almost virginal. He'd only topped a few times, but he was sure most men weren't this tight.

Gaara screamed in pain followed by whimpers. "I... I didn't know.... It would hurt so fucking much."

Haku's eyes went round as plates. "Don't tell me you're a virgin." He gasped in shock.

Gaara rolled his eyes, the pain was subsiding. "Not completely."

"Look, either you are or you aren't Gaara! Have you ever had a dick in your ass before? It's a simple question."

Gaara glared up at him hatefully and Haku's dick jumped. Gaara gasped, but didn't seem pained. "No, but I have had vibrators up there if you must fucking know!"

Haku chuckled and got another angry sexy glare. "Soooo not the same thing," He leaned down and kissed the pouting lips. He didn't worry when Gaara didn't kiss him back. He pulled back just a bit and pushed back in. Gaara groaned, but said nothing. "Do you want me to stop?" Haku asked as he kissed Gaara's cheek.

"If you stop, I'll kill you. I know how good this will feel later," Gaara stated it so plainly that Haku had to smile.

"Oh, think you do huh? You don't know the half of it baby. I'm gonna make that vibrator of yours look like obsolete garbage," Haku chuckled as he continued to push deeper into Gaara, filling the red head like no one had before. That was a first for him and he intended to savor it. He also intended to make good on his boast.

He didn't tell Naruto about that. He didn't think it was something you should tell anyone. It was bad enough he was telling Naruto any of it, but they shared everything and he'd just had to tell his best friend about what he now considered to be the most amazing experience of his life.

foxyblondboy: Hello out there? Earth to Haku? Where the fuck are you? You've been quiet for like 10 min! You better not be jackin' off asshole!

Haku blinked at his computer screen in surprise. He'd been day dreaming. He had to laugh at Naruto.

boy2pretty: Still here dickhead, just thinking. You know, that thing you don't do, 'cause it hurts too much?

foxyblondboy: Sure, master-bator, fornicator

boy2pretty: Stop talking to yourself and listen (read)

Haku went on with the story.

Gaara gasped and clutched at his arms when he reached his full depth. "So much, so full.... Ngh, please, please move!" Haku obliged him. He began searching for the red head's prostate. Gaara hadn't been lying, he knew a thing or two. The red head moved his body to assist Haku's search. He even gave directions: "Deeper!" "To the right!" and "Oh fuck, it's so close!"

When Haku found it, he knew. Gaara's silky inner walls spasmed around him. The pale body beneath him arched and convulsed. When Gaara recovered, he ordered. "More!" Again, Haku obliged.

He started out easy, a long slow fuck, grazing the prostate, then thrusting deep and hard into it. Gaara growled curses and threats and pleas at him when he wasn't aggressive enough. "Damn it, just fuck me! Use me, fuck me, please Haku! Please!"

Haku smiled. "Say it again baby. Tell me to fuck you and say my name again," Gaara did. Just as he reached Haku's name, Haku thrust viciously into his prostate. Haku's name came out as a pleasured scream. Haku didn't stop smiling as he set a brutal pace inside the sexy red head. Gaara's prostate was brutalized and he praised Haku as the man did it.

"Yes, Haku! More, please! So good, so full.... Ngh, gonna cum!" Haku's name was screamed into the cool night air as Gaara came all over his stomach for the second time.

"Fuck, yes rasp... berry baby!" Haku gritted out as he came inside Gaara's tight heat. The first man to ever do so. He wanted to do it again.

foxyblondboy: Damn, I need a cold shower. Sounds like you're hooked though....

boy2pretty: Yeah, well I don't know more than his name. He barely spoke when it was over. I thought maybe he was regretting it, 'til he thanked me when I dropped him off.

foxyblondboy: At his house?

boy2pretty: No, some diner... I don't think he wants me to know who he is or where he lives. I think he wanted it to be a one night stand. Dude, what am I gonna do?

foxyblondboy: No clue. We'll work on it. K?

boy2pretty: Thanks man, you're the best.

foxyblondboy: I know. Now go jack off, while I take a cold shower and head to work.

foxyblondboy: Bragger! night

boy2pretty: night

~fin~


End file.
